Ipsen
Ipsens are two genus of Ps, Untenscriptis and Dutenscriptis, born from a DNA fusion from that of a Ps and Sirius. The first Ipsen was created through Lord Isen after several pieces of his soul were corrupted by the God-King of Ps, resulting in Lord Isen being revived along with a Isen-Ps hybrid. Ipsens are powerful beings, combined with the sheer might of an Isen and the psionic and regenerative abilities of an Ps, making them some of the most deadly species of Ps. Society and Culture The Ipsen race are split into two different generations, the first generation of Ipsens were dangerous and cannibalistic creatures, who's entire society and culture was completely devoted to escaping the Ps Hive Mind and purging all life in the Universe. The true intelligence behind the Ipsens' actions was the Ipsen Hive Mind, an combination of the consciousness of all those infected with the Ipsen Virus. First generation Ipsens are ravenous and are openly hostile to non-Ipsen lifeforms including other Ps races which they frequently preyed upon. The Second generation of Ipsens are more advanced then the previous iteration, having been reformed into humanoid bodies by Sirius himself who also taught them, which allowed them to become a organized society. Still having Ps ancestry within them, the Ipsens have also developed their own version of Lore, the Real Lore which is at the center of their belief system. The entire Ipsen race is governed under the theocratic rule of the Gipsen Ones, the interpreters of the Real Lore. Reproduction The first generation of Ipsens reproduced their kind by ether infecting other lifeforms with a infectious virus that slowly converted the victim into a new Ipsen or taking over Ps birthing facilities and corrupting it with Ipsen dna. The Second generation are capable of reproducing on their own through Ipsulhu who processes the Ipsen I DNA into Ipsen II DNA and gives birth to them, having lost the ability to infect other creatures due to the reformation of their forms. Types and Variants Original Series *'Pure Ipsen': A pure original Ipsen, one of the few Ipsens to not have been a previous form of Ps that has been corrupted. Because Ipsens do not reproduce normally, the only way Pure Ipsens are made is either by Ipsen the First himself, or by a corrupted Ps Birthing Facility. Pure Ipsens are stronger than non-pure Ipsens. *'Corrupt Ps': A different form of Ps which has been infected by the Ipsen Virus, causing them to be controlled by the Ipsen Hive Mind as opposed to the Ps hive mind. These are the most common Ipsens. *'Evolved Ipsen': A highly evolved form of Ipsen which is capable of bypassing Ipsen Virus resilient Psoisen. Evolved Ipsens are rare but dangerous, as they can continue to evolve to bypass increasing protective techniques. *'Hyper Evolved Ipsen': A special breed of Evolved Ipsen created by fusing enhanced Ps DNA into Evolved Ipsens. Hyper Evolved Ipsens can analyze on-the-spot changes to Ps DNA and rapidly evolve to be immune to them. *'Iperasen': A Pera which has joined the Ipsen hive mind. Because they are already from a separate hive mind from Ps, they are immune to the Ps' Executive Control which plagues the other Ipsens. Iperasens only follow Father Xera the Savior. *'Ipscopolypse': A massive fusion of Ipsens which literally devours worlds. The Ipscopolypse is designed to exterminate other races, and is the Ipsen's main weapon for their ultimate goal of destroying all life. *'Eye of Ipsen': A mysterious new form of Ipsen. It's powers are not fully known, but they have immense psionic abilities. Though practically immobile, Eyes of Ipsen are capable of independent thought as well as powerful Ipsenification. They apparently can see into the depths of the Ps Hive Mind similar to the God-King of Ps himself. *'Ipsarch':Tall powerful Ipsens, which act as "kings" over large thralls of corrupted Ps. Ipsarch hold a strange powerful connection to the Ipsen Hive Mind and control miniature hive minds within it, strengthening the overall hold. Ps corrupted by an Ipsarch are so tightly bonded to it, that removing them from it causes instant death, and killing the Ipsarch results in the death of all enthralled Ps. *'Ipso': A small green blob with a cute face. Ipsos are little Ipsens created from excess Ps matter that has been corrupted. Ipsos release subtle psionic waves which make their owners calm and happy. Second Series *'Ipsen II': The standard new form of Ipsen. Created by Sirius influencing the surviving Ipsen body mass for it to start replicating in its own. Unlike the original Ipsens, Ipsen IIs are more humanoid and can reproduce by themselves. Ipsen IIs are far more powerful than the original Ipsens due to them being crafted by Sirius himself. Ipsen IIs are well organized and have powerful psionic abilities, being skilled at evaluating and taking advantage of every possible psychic weakness in an opponent. *'Ipsgoo': A dark black slime which is an unformed Ipsen II. Ipsgoos don't have any of the physical powers of other Ipsens, but are extremely hard to kill as they have no set form and regenerate quickly. *'I-psen': An Ipsen with a large eye on its forehead. Can control the Is from anywhere in the Universe though an psionic connection. I-psens are ruled by and serve Ipsäegha. *'I': Little eyes which float around the Universe. They are controlled by the I-psens who can see through the Is and use them to influence or psionically effect the world near an I. *'Ipsiathan': A large snake like Ipsen, with paralyzing venom dipping from their fangs. The Ipsiathans are the servants of Ipshumin, the Burrower From the Ips. *'Ipopesi': Ipopes (plural Ipopesi) is a priest-like Ipsen resembling the old Ipsarchs. Ipopesi are tall and regal, with pontiff hats and cloaks made from their own body mass. Ipopesi have a strong Psionic connection with other Ipsens, who they lead. Ipopesi interpret the will of the Gipsen Ones, which they can summon, except for Ipsäegha who the I-psens serve. Ipstur leads the Ipopesi. Technology and Inventions *'Ipsoldiers': Crystalline autonomic beings created by the Ipsens II, from the crystals of Dimension Q for the purposes of combating psionic abilities and military uses. *'Crystal Vessels': Space worthy ships created entirely of crystals from Dimension Q, produced exclusively by the Ipsens II. *'Towers of Ips': Massive, towering spirals used to house the Eyes of Ipsen. Constructed by the first series of Ipsens and to amplify the psionic connection. Ipsen Psychic Powers The Ipsens, a bastardized breed of Ps and Isen DNA and essence fused together, the sheer might of a Isen and the psionic abilities of a Ps create a potent blend of unique abilities for the Ipsens to use. * Cryokinesis: Slowing down and freezing of objects. * Absorption: Absorption and redirection of types of energy, including emotions. * Dimensional Rift: Opening short range portals between dimensions. * Ergokinesis, Ability to project raw energy. * Golden Blood: The forcible expelling of unwanted afflictions from the body by psionically running a course of cleaning energy through it. * Mind Drain: Consuming the will of the target, eventually to the point of death, though without pain. Category:Ps Category:Species Category:Races